K untuk Kupu Kupu
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Siapa yang akan menari pada akhirnya? Siapa yang akan gembira pada akhirnya? Siapa yang akan tertawa pada akhirnya? Bukanlah Damon Salvatore yang akan berakhir seperti itu, melainkan kupu-kupu yang ada dalam perutnya sendiri. ONESHOT. FFC ABC Villains.


**K untuk Kupu-Kupu**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by lj smith  
infantrum's challenge: ABC Villains_

_

* * *

_

_...to my dearly beloved vampire, adelaide holywell..._

_

* * *

_

_Kenapa harus selalu Stefan?_

Damon tidak mengerti. Damon _tidak pernah_ mengerti. Mengapa harus selalu Stefan Salvatore yang selalu mendapatkan segalanya? Mengapa harus selalu adiknya yang menjadi pemenang?

Masih terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya ketika Katherine Pierce masih ada di sisinya, _hanya_ dengan_nya_. Ketika gadis itu merekahkan senyum manisnya, _hanya_ untuknya. Ketika gadis itu mencium, mencumbu, juga mengubahnya menjadi makhluk predator terbuas di muka bumi ini. _Hanya_ kepada_nya_.

Tetapi kala sang fajar menyingsing, tatkala ia keluar dari kamarnya, ia menemukan fakta lain. Bahwasannya Katherine _tidak hanya_ berada di sisi_nya_. Bahwasannya Katherine _tidak hanya_ tersenyum untuk_nya_. Bahwasannya Katherine _tidak hanya_ mencium, mencumbu dan juga mengubah_nya_.

Katherine membagi jiwa dan raganya kepada adiknya. Kepada Stefan Salvatore.

Tidak cukup besarkah cinta Damon kepada Katherine? Apa yang kurang—_apa_? Demi Tuhan, Damon rela melakukan apa saja asalkan ia terus bersama gadis itu untuk selama-lamanya. Ia bahkan sudah merelakan kemanusiaannya direnggut oleh satu gigitan maut dari gadis itu. Tapi mengapa Katherine begitu egois, sehingga Stefan yang tidak patut itu juga harus mendapatkan apa yang didapatkannya?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Damon mengetahui satu hal yang tak pernah diketahuinya. Bahwa ada beribu-ribu ulat di perutnya, yang pada pagi itu telah bermetamorfosa secara kilat menjadi kupu-kupu. Kupu-kupu itu menari, menari di perutnya, di atas penderitaan Damon Salvatore.

.

.

_Kenapa harus selalu Stefan?_

Damon iri. Damon _selalu_ iri. Mengapa harus selalu Stefan Salvatore yang melangkah maju lebih cepat? Mengapa harus adiknya yang berada satu langkah di depannya?

Tatkala Damon kembali ke Fell's Church, ia menemukan bahwa Stefan sudah melupakan Katherine dan telah bertemu gadis lain yang mengubah hidupnya. Damon kemudian mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah Elena Gilbert; seorang manusia yang parasnya mirip—tidak, bahkan _sama_—seperti Katherine. Itu jelas membuat Damon terperangah kaget. Saat ia bertanya kepada Stefan apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Katherine, Stefan tidak berkomentar apa-apa, karena ia juga tidak tahu. Baginya, kesamaan wajah Elena dan Katherine yang begitu identik hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka—sifat mereka saja sudah bertolak belakang. Stefan pun tidak mau mencari tahu lebih lanjut, karena baginya, Katherine sudah tidak ada dan seorang Elena lah yang kini mengisi hatinya. Dan Elena dapat mengisi hatinya bukan karena wajahnya mirip—_sama_—dengan Katherine, demi Tuhan Stefan bersumpah.

Pikiran Damon tidak berubah, begitu juga perasaan hatinya. Ia masih mencintai Katherine. Kalau tidak, untuk apa ia masih berada di Fell's Church? Ia di sini untuk membebaskan Katherine yang dikurung dan dikutuk di penjara bawah tanah, di pelosok hutan Fell's Church. Maka ia pun pergi ke penjara itu dan masuk.

Tapi kenapa Katherine tidak ada di sana? Tidak, tidak mungkin ia tidak ada di sana. Bagaimana bisa? Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Katherine ditangkap oleh para manusia, termasuk ayahnya, dan dibawa ke hutan.

Hal itu jelas membuat Damon frustasi dan terpuruk dalam kekecewaan yang amat mendalam. Sampai akhirnya, datanglah Anna, yang Damon ingat sebagai anak dari Pearl, sahabat dari Katherine. Anna memberitahukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan kepada Damon.

Bahwa sesungguhnya Katherine tak pernah dikurung di bawah tanah. Seorang penjaga gereja melepaskannya.

Lagi, Anna memberitahukan satu hal yang membuat hati Damon makin remuk.

"_Dia tahu dimana kau berada, Damon! __Dia __tidak peduli__!"_

Damon harusnya sudah melangkah maju lebih awal. Jauh lebih awal. Seperti Stefan.

Dan pada saat itulah kupu-kupu dalam perut Damon kembali menari. Kali ini diiringi dengan musik yang ceria, yang membuat Damon makin merasa mual.

.

.

_Kenapa harus selalu Stefan?_

Damon marah. Damon _amat sangat_ marah. Mengapa harus selalu Stefan Salvatore yang mendapat akhir yang bahagia? Mengapa harus adiknya yang mendapat pemeran sebagai pangeran yang mendapat putrinya pada akhir cerita?

Mata Damon akhirnya terbuka juga. Ia jatuh cinta pada Elena Gilbert. Perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya teralihkan dari Katherine. Ia terus mendekati Elena, mencoba mengubah _image_-nya dari vampir peminum darah manusia yang jahat menjadi vampir yang masih punya jiwa kemanusiaan. Bahkan, di depan Stefan, kekasih dari gadis itu, ia berani bertutur,

"_...aku lebih baik, lebih seksi, pilihan teratas, dan kau takut sekarang karena Katherine sudah tidak ada dalam pikiranku sehingga aku akan __sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatianku kepada Elena."_

Tapi rupanya perasaan cinta tidak dapat diubah secepat itu.

Meski _image_ Damon sudah berubah di mata Elena, tapi cinta Elena tetaplah hanya untuk Stefan. Stefan lah yang akhirnya mendapat akhir yang bahagia, dimana ia mendapatkan gadis impiannya dan segala hal baik tentang gadis itu; paras ayunya, kebaikan hatinya, serta limpahan rasa cinta yang hangat.

Kemarahan Damon hampir sampai di puncak ubun-ubunnya.

Para kupu-kupu di perut Damon kembali menari diiringi musik mereka yang makin ceria. Kali ini, mereka tertawa bahagia. Tertawa bahagia di atas rasa sakit Damon Salvatore.

.

.

Damon keluar dari kediaman Gilbert malam itu. Mata Damon langsung menangkap sosok putri Gilbert sedang berjalan mengarah ke pintu. Mau tidak mau, tentu saja gadis itu harus berhenti menghadapi Damon sebelum masuk ke dalam sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Elena.

Damon menutup pintu.

"_A failed and...feeble attempt at doing the right thing._"

Elena menatap Damon heran.

"Yaitu?"

Damon terdiam dan melangkah mendekati Elena. Kemudian, ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu tidak penting," ucap Damon. "Biar kubawakan ini untukmu."

Damon meraih tas dan jaket yang dipegang oleh Elena dan menaruhnya di meja teras kediaman Gilbert. Elena mengikuti pria itu naik ke atas teras.

"Trims."

Damon termenung sejenak. Entah mengapa, setelah itu, Damon mencurahkan segala isi hatinya kepada Elena. Isi hati tentang bagaimana pertama kali ia datang ke Fell's Church dengan niat untuk mengacaukan dan menghancurkan segala hal. Namun kini...ia menemukan bahwa dirinya tidak menginginkannya.

Dan Damon tahu itu semua pasti karena Elena. Ya, karena Elena.

.

_Persetan dengan semua tetek bengek ini. Kau terlihat seperti banci, Damon Salvatore. Sudahlah, akhiri saja semua ini. Akhirilah malam ini__ sesegera mungkin._

.

Maka Damon pun memutuskan untuk beranjak. Namun sebelumnya, ia berhasil mengubah momen itu menjadi salah satu momen terspesial dalam hidupnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Elena, sebelum akhirnya bibir dinginnya dan bibir Elena bertemu. Ya, ia memang lancang, namun ia tak dapat lagi menahan hasratnya. Masa bodoh dengan adiknya yang merajut kasih dengan gadis ini. Masa bodoh dengan Stefan Salvatore. Toh, gadisnya itu membalas ciumannya.

Damon dapat merasakan sensasi yang begitu hebat; sensasi yang bahkan mengalahkan perasaan kala ia meminum darah manusia terlezat. Sensasi sebagai seorang..._pemenang_...

Malam itu, Damon Salvatore mengalahkan adiknya. _Ia_ adalah _pemenang_nya.

Namun momen itu terinterupsi dengan munculnya Jenna yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Kentara sekali bibi Elena itu kaget melihat keponakannya mencium pria yang bukan kekasihnya—malahan _kakak_ kekasihnya. Tapi ia tak dapat berkomentar banyak. Ia hanya dapat menyuruh Elena masuk ke dalam dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

Dan hari itu, Damon pulang dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri tak dapat menjelaskannya. Yang pasti, kali ini ia yang menari, bukan kupu-kupu di perutnya. Ia yang kali ini bergembira, bukan musik yang mengalun di perutnya. Dan kali ini, ia yang tertawa, bukan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

.

_Namun apakah kau tahu siapa yang akan menari pada akhirnya? Siapa yang akan gembira pada akhirnya? Siapa yang akan tertawa pada akhirnya?_

_Bukanlah Damon Salvatore yang akan berakhir seperti itu, melainkan kupu-kupu yang ada dalam perutnya sendiri._

_Karena sesungguhnya, malam itu, ia tidak merasakan bibir Elena Gilbert yang kini dicintainya._

_._

_Itu adalah bibir Katherine. Katherine Pierce yang dulu dicintainya._

_

* * *

_

**the end**_  
09.07.10 – 04:45 PM – 117__5 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** MAAF SANICH-SAN, UNSUR KUPU-KUPUNYA NGGAK JELAS! AAAA saya udah berusaha mengentalkan kupu-kupunya, tapi malah berakhir seperti ini! Otz

*nangis kejer di pojokan*

Saya gagal, gagal memberikan fic yang bagus untuk fic pertama di The Vampire Diaries Indonesia. Sudahlah, terima kasih untuk membaca dan maaf karena mengecewakan. Bakar saja.

Adelaide, maafkan kawanmu ini telah menghancurkan image Damon kesukaanmu T^T

.

**PS:** Kupu-kupu menari di perut = Rasa Mual

**PPS:** Scene terakhir diambil dari ending Vampire Diaries season 1, episode 22: _Founder's Day_.


End file.
